An End For A Beginning
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Run... run... run with all of my might... I'm tired of it... I want to rest. A psychic girl, Rin. A member of Army, Len Kagamine. When both of them meet each other. Will Len end all of Rin suffering? What will Len choose when he know the real Rin?
1. Her Start

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine… too bad.**

You guy seriously may kill me or something along those line. I just have this weeeeeeeeeeird dream here, and all I can do when I wake up is write the whole thing. Now, I give myself more burdens… I am stupid am not I? Anyway, this fiction smooth update will come after 'Lie' end. I do hope this story won't hit too much chapter. Okay, long story short about how I get this weird dream, hope you all enjoy it!

P.s.: This isn't adapted from Psychotic Love

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intro<strong>_

"What is it this book?" a girl said as she dusted off the dust on its cover.

A boy whom just looks like her, walks closer, inspecting the book that girl founded. He found out that it has some Old Elven language as its title. It is so old, because Elven already extinct since who knows how long, but he can manage to read it. A certain old hag teach him how to read Elven language.

"Can you read the title?" the girls asked when she saw his sudden change of expression.

He looks at her sheepisly, before says, "Yes, I can. It sounds like... '_Their Story_' what a weird title..." he answer as he read the title out loudly.

The girl look at the book again, and then open the first page. There are another Elven language in it. Then she asks the boy to read it again, and the boy gladly do so.

"It says... 'To the future child who seeks the truth. Please find them, and let they know their past. I hope this help'... or something like that," the boy says.

The note really pick their interest so they open the next page, as a visualization of the past show before them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Run…<strong>_

_**Run…**_

_**Running…**_

_**All I do is running…**_

_**I always run away…**_

_**From that day, I always run…**_

_**To be honest…**_

_**I'm tired…**_

_**I'm tired from all of that running…**_

_**When I will get the time to rest?**_

_**Ah… you… yeah, you there...**_

_**I have a request… just a simple small request…**_

_**Will you… listen to me? **_

_**Will you… take a note at this story I about to tell…?**_

_**Because this story… is my story…**_

_**So… someone will remember me…**_

_**So… you won't forget me… like a speck of dust…**_

_**Will you… listen to it… for me?**_

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

_**Thank you…**_

_**Then let us begin…**_

_**This story starts now…**_

_**It all starts on that day…**_

_**The day when I was 6 years old…**_

* * *

><p>"PAPA, PAPA, PAPA! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I shouted at a corpse in front of me. I didn't know why they chase us. The one in front of me was my Papa. He took me from them and he brought me to run away. I… I was still slow back then.<p>

He… my father opened his eyes. The red blood flowing from his gravely injured head. I can't hold back my tear, when he said to me, "Rin… live… you are my precious daughter… I won't… I won't let… them… bring you… to a nasty… place… I want you… to see… the world… that's why… run… run from them…"

"Papa…" I tried to look strong. I tried to hold back my tear. I tried… to hear my father wish. I want to hold dear… every memory I had with him. I want to embrace… I want to treasure… my memory as Kamine Rin with my father, Kamine Nero, before I turned into just Rin.

"I love you… my daughter… Rin…" that was his last word. It was his last words of love to me. Then I cried… I cried until my eyes hurts from that entire tear.

I stayed in the same place, until I saw a flashlight coming to this place. My face changed into a pure looks of horror. Our pursuers are coming!

I immediately stand up and begin to run into random direction. I can hear the sounds from all of the pursuers behind me, as I go on running. I run and run and run and run by all of my might as my leg bring me to the furthest place I can reach.

When I know it, I found myself in front of a wooden shack. Its lamp was on and it felt so warm. What I want to know was only one thing. Would the owner of this shack will be kindly let me take a shelter and not say anything to my pursuer?

Like a granted prayer, the owner of the shack comes out. He has a black colored hair, and weirdly pale skin. It was so pale that if he ever said to me that he is a vampire out of blue, I won't be all that surprised. Just looks at his bloodshot eyes! With all of the weirdly combined color he looks inhuman. It's not like I am a completely normal human myself, but I still looks human.

"Come in…" is what he said.

I blinked my eyes. I was surprised and taken aback with his reaction. He helps me… a girl lying in front of his wooden shack without second thought? So these kinds of people do exist huh…

He walks to my side, before pick me up with his arm. I remember this kind of picking style as… ermmm… I remember my mother and father always do this when we still living together… when both of my parent still alive of course…

When we got inside his house, he put me down on the couch, then he gone from my sight. He took a turn around the corner, and from my view, it looks like a kitchen. Not long after that, he brought me a glass of hot chocolate. I can still remember the smell of the chocolate from my nose. It was sweet and warm. A taste I forgot…

"You are a psychic and run from the APS-3 right? Then we are the same…" he said when I drunk the hot chocolate dry. When he done talking, I feel my hot chocolate trapped in my throat. So he was also wanted by the same pursuers as me… huh… (APS: Armies of Psychic Searching)

"Why… you get pursued?" I braced myself to get a scolding or two. I literally was being rude at him. I did figure why he gets pursued by that nasty army of government. We, the one who live in the darkness, could see the darkness side of the nasty government. All they do is strive for power, power, and more power.

"I look a lot like vampire. And as a fellow citizen of darkness you know what I mean when you born… not too normal. Anyway, how rude of me to forget to introduce myself. My name was Zeito Shion, right now I am just Zeito," is what he said.

"Rin… former Kamine Rin… right now just Rin," I reply as I looked at every corner of the shack. Well, it was not too bad for a shack in the middle of the forest. I did know why he didn't get captured for a long time. But, I felt a sharp and piercing gaze from… somewhere in this place.

"Ah, maybe you felt it already. In this place, I have a tiger around and don't worry he is tame. And for the last note, you may live in here until my tiger get used having you around," that's what he said again.

Tiger… well, I didn't expect him, Zeito…-san, to had a tiger around him. Must be the reason why he can still safe after gone into hiding in this place without moving to another place at all.

That was the first time I met Zeito-san… I live with him for months and I even befriended with his tiger pet, called Saevus. Our live inside that comfortable shack are numbered. I know it from the start that the end will come soon. And that day really come… when I feel their presence near our little place.

"Rin, take this route with Saevus and run away!" that's what Zeito-san said while opening a wooden door behind the cupboard, revealing a little mean of escape.

"Zeito-san, why you let me fled? If I need to get captured, then I might be just done it! I don't want you to… get dragged…" I said to him sadly. Well, I literally cried in front of him.

"No, Rin, you are still young. You didn't know the entire world yet. And I am already old and know about this place longer than you. After you get out from this path, you will find Saevus waiting, and then go to a circus troupe on the city outskirt. They know me, so they will help you. Now, go!" Zeito-san said while pushing me into the path.

At that time, I would mourn and cries, before I get into my two legs and continue to run. I run until the path end. Just like what Zeito-san said, Saevus was waiting for me in the secret end, and he positioned himself, so I can ride him. I gladly do that, when I could hear the gun shot from behind and human screams alongside with it.

Saevus run with me, while me, still crying on him along the way about Zeito-san. The last thing I want to say to him is… I am grateful… for all the things you did for me Zeito-san… and goodbye… we might have another encounter in the next life…

Back to present… I still a crybaby though. Right now, I'm going on a journey with the circus troupe. To change my appearance, I use a wig with black color and contact lens with golden color. I let my true appearance intact, since my father used to say that he likes my appearance and Zeito-san said that I look beautiful with that look.

"Rin-chan, it's your time!" a boy around my age, which I know as Kagene Rei who works as my assistant in this troupe, calling me from the outside of my tent.

I took a final glance at my mirror. I can see my real face there when I glance at it. I smiles at the sight, before answering Rei, "I'm coming!" I shout at him while putting my costume on. Oh, am I forgets to say that I am one of the performer here too? Well, right now you know it.

I can hear the faint running steps from the outside of my tent, thanks to my sharp Clairvoyance. I walk to the tiger beside my bed, before sitting on my knees and pet the tiger head carefully. Saevus is the last thing I get from Zeito-san, and right now he is with me, always.

"Let's go… Saevus… until the end, okay?" I say to him as he let out a soft roar when I continue to pet his head.

I wonder when I need to leave this place and continue running… but I'm tired of it. I already run for years… and… although I still 16… I don't know what it's like to fall in love yet… and then my dream to be a normal girl isn't granted... yet… will… will someone grant it for me?

Saevus cuddles on my hand when I stop petting his head. I wrapped my arms around his head and lean on his warm fur. I close my eyes to feel the heat of him, the last family I have.

'I want all this to end… but how?'

* * *

><p><strong>Tehee, that's it… maybe. W-well… I get this story written after I get this weird dream… really, really weird one. It was cut by my annoying dormitory teacher that tries to wake me up. And when it gets on the best part too… *mourning*<strong>

**Ah, anyway, I'm open to grammar correction (which I know it too well that I suck), critique, you may bash me if you want to, and maybe some new idea for the plot and title? Oh yeah, don't forget to review kay!** ◦(~_^)o


	2. His Encounter

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Vocaloid~**

**Yeah, yeah, I know what you want to say. If you want to read my profile page about this story a little, you might know why I create this story in second place, except the fact I wrote this based on my dream. Don't worry it's a dream and not a nightmare. Long story short, hope you enjoy it!** *_**Anyway, this chapter in from Len side of the story, but in Normal POV**_

* * *

><p>"You heard me? Right now, our target is living here with an old woman," said a girl with black beret and a soldier-like uniform with the color of black. Her body is short and she has pointed ears like an Elf but with some green feather visible whenever you look at her ears inside part. She brings a wooden stick as she pointed at a projectile map behind her, slightly slamming it with the poor stick.<p>

"Do this the long way or the faster way Mel-chi?" a girl asks with an excited expression on her face. She has a long teal colored hair that tied into twin tail beside her head. Her eyes have turquoise color that match the color of her hair. She also wears a soldier-like black colored uniform like the girl before.

"Like I said for thousands time… First-lieutenant MIKU! Call me Captain!" the girl called 'Mel' says with annoyed tone. Her hands hold her stick so tight until cracking sounds coming from there.

"C-captain please calms your anger. Miku is just kidding just now!" another girl with a short pink hair with a cat ears bandana on her head. She also wears the same uniform as the other, only with cat-based accessory. She has brown eyes although she wears contact lens so her eyes changed color into light pink.

"But, Iroha, Mel-chi sounds better than Captain Mel~" the girl they call as Miku whining like a cute girl. Don't be fooled with her cute appearance, if she goes into a chasing job, she looks a lot like a devil in disguise.

"Miku, you worsen the situation!" Iroha says again with firmer tone than before. The reason is because Mel is in verge of venting her anger right now.

"But…" Miku whines again in a girly way as Iroha says that.

"Miku, just apologize already will you?" a boy whom has the same appearance as Miku, but with short hair and guy feature, says.

"But, Mikuo~" Miku whines again with a pout visible on her face. But, the guy called Mikuo flicks her forehead so she will stop her childish act. Miku wince in pain while covering her forehead.

"Mikuo, enough for the act, we back to job again. Thanks for that though. Okay, so our current discussion is about how we will capture the target. We will do it the old way, keep the old woman not there at the moment so the target will stay alone there, then we brag in and drag the target with us. The rest will be cleaned by them," Mel says briefly, she holds her anger to Miku, and maybe thought some devilish way to do her.

She takes a deep breath, relaxing all her tense body part, before looking at the soldier face, then say, "Any question?" she asks with a firm tone of voice and a little bit of coldness in it. She is completely in her normal mood.

A guy with a pink hair like Iroha raises his hand, before talking to Mel and asks some question. Mel gladly listens to the question by her subordinate carefully.

In the backseat, two guys with blonde hair, who can get pass as twin, whispering in the back. Well, the one who whisper is the one, whom have lighter blond hair, and he does not tie his hair into little ponytail, since the other is. In changes, he wears black clips to arrange his bangs correctly and neatly. The other one has darker shade of blond hair and since he is too lazy to arrange it, he just ties his hair into small ponytail and don't even bother try to arrange his bangs.

"Our captain does strict on every aspect, right Len?" the guy says with a hidden smirk there.

The one he whispered into, who he call as Len, lean his ears a little before say with a very low tone, "If she get us caught, the punishment won't be light you know, Rinto," Len says with a cautious tone.

Rinto just grin widely, before says, "Oh, come on, that demon is still talking to Luki, Iroha partner. Isn't she, my partner Len?" he says with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, you are my partner. There is no need to repeat it. I do wonder why I get paired with you in the first place," Len says before paying attention to his Captain, Mel briefing about their mission again as she answer Luki question. Hell, maybe she even knows about them whispering in the back right now and that's what Len thought of when he starts whispering with Rinto.

Rinto pouted in a cute way like Miku does, when a chalk flying to his face and hit his face until Rinto collapsed from his chair… hard. It makes a big noise as human falls from the chair and gets pulled by the gravitation, and lands head first on the floor.

"OW, THAT HURTS!" Rinto shouts in pain when he tries to stand up. But, what he found in his sight is the angry face of his Captain, the one who flies the chalk to his face in the first place (from where she got that chalk?). She looks very mad at Rinto whom pay no attention at all to her briefing. And here, this job is so important and crucial for their country.

"First-lieutenant Rinto, do you hear me! I know you have talent and all. B-U-T! That isn't a reason for you to ditch my briefing! After the briefing over, you will go to my office until I let you back! Why don't you try to looks like Second-lieutenant Len, your partner? He has a potential like you do, but he still listen to me, even with you distracting him and gossips about me on my back," and that's what she said. So, in the end, she heard it all, like what Len figured.

Rinto stand up and scratch the back of his head and grin like idiot he is. He then says, "I'm sorry Captain. So, all we need to do is to bring the target to the researcher right? So may this briefing end now?" Rinto says with that face on.

Mel then coldly says, "If you want me to punish you to clean all of the APS-3 office for one month with my eyes on you for the whole time, then you may gone from my sight right now," she says with a cold face.

"Tch, Cold," Rinto cursing below his breath, and he get a death glare from Mel different colored eyes. She has emerald green eye as the color of her right eye, and sapphire blue as the color of her left eye. It sent fear down to his spine.

Rinto sits uncomfortably in his seat with death glare from Mel surrounding him. It almost can't be believed that when Rinto has his hand on gun and some target to chase, then he will turn into a lion that chase every prey he has.

"Oh, my bad to you Rinto, hope you will have some soul left there after you enter the hellish yard of Captain Mel office. You won't get the chance to see the troupe this night then," Len whisper softly to Rinto, as he curses below his breath, and maybe down to his mind.

"And I want to see the black-haired diva too," Rinto says with a very low whisper as if answering Len statement.

Len just giggles softly, before says, "If I met her, I will make sure to get you some autograph," Len says with a smile of win on his face.

Rinto just nod slowly, as Mel in front says, "That's it for this session. The mission will be launched two days from now. Familiarize with the surroundings of the target by the time we do the mission," Mel says as she closes the meeting and get out by another exit as the other storming to the exit door in the back of the room.

* * *

><p>Len walks inside the circus tent as the announcer starts talking some nonsense. Well, since Rinto can't make it because a silly mistake he made by pissing of the Captain Mel low temper. He has a friend to be with him as they enter the hell in the said captain room, though (Len mean Miku). So, right now the seat beside him is empty.<p>

Claps can be heard around Len seat as the first performer come out. The first performance doesn't pick Len interest. All the way until the end, he didn't have any interest to the performance of the circus player. That's it until…

"Then, let's call our star in this troupe! The Lion Diva, Rilianne Valkyrie!" the announcer says loudly, and then all of the audience stands in excitement, like waiting for the rumored diva to come out. When the Diva appeared, her appearances never cease to shock the audience.

Although the Diva is a Lion controller, the troupe believes in her and let the cage get ridden of. Then from out of nowhere, the Lion Diva rode her lion with her and leaps above all of the audience, all the way from the entrance, with entrance, it means the audience seat entrance.

With a very good luck, Len get the place where the Diva leaps above him. Even just a bit, Len amazed by the beauty of the Diva. Her black hair flows with the wind, and her golden eyes sparkling below the spotlight. She has a beautiful smile on her face.

Len can feel his stomach flutters with a weird feeling. Maybe it is the same as the other audience near him. And like a prayer come true, the Diva looks below, and for seconds their eyes meet each other. The time is almost like it stopped right there right now, just for the two of them, so they can stare at each other eyes.

But, all good things must come to end. The Diva needs to perform at the stage that builds just for her, for the sake of the audience there. But, Len can't let his eyes stop trailing at the Diva movement wherever she walks as she starts her performance.

Her graceful movement as she leads the lion and tiger to perform for her pick Len interest. Her smiles that she throws at the audience every now and then, made her beauty just doubled than she is now. Len stomach starts flutter even more and what he wants right now is get closer to the Diva, to inspect her beauty more as she moves around the stage.

"So, any one of the audience want to volunteer here?" the Diva asks with a reassuring smile. All of the lion and tiger surround her, like she is their god or something. Even without the cage on, the Lion and Tiger looks completely tame and won't do anything to the audience.

Len quickly raises his hand like an excited child. The Diva lands her eyes on Len, before begin to walks there with a fast walking pace. And when she got to the side of Len seat, she says, "What is your name?" she asks politely.

Len gulps, before answer, "It's… Len," he answers with a low voice.

The Diva smiles, before grabbing Len hand, and then she guide him into the middle of lion and tiger pack. Len just holds her hand back and squeeze it softly. Her hands are small compared to his. And the skin is skinnier and softer than him. The skin is healthy, with the color of skin white as its main color.

When she let go of Len hand, Len felt something is missing from there. The warmness of Diva hands disappear from his hand, as it begs for more. The Diva saying some words, before do her performance. All of that pass so fast, and when he know it, the show ended.

Len walks out from the tent, when a hand grabs his shoulder. And it squeezes his shoulder a bit. Len turns around, and found the Diva in disguise grabbing his shoulder. Len can feel his body tensed up and his face tinted into light pink.

"May I… have some of your time?" she asks politely as she let go of Len shoulder and put her hand in the side of his body, so she is half-hugging him right now.

When Len heard this, he can't control his skipping heart. And he just quietly nodded at her which she returns of with a sweet smile, a smile that can melt every man heart.

"Thank you… so, shall we go to my tent? Anyway, my real name is Rin, Kagamine Rin,"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the second chapter. So, love at first sight huh, Len? I just want to start of simple, with Len get a not too much part just yet. I hope, as the story progress the plot will get even better. Well, Rin only has one static name, that is Rin. The Kagamine part is just her 'fake' surname here (like what she do with Rilianne Valkyrie. But, remember Rin real name in the real world is Kagamine Rin. Kamine Rin is just a created name. But here the Kamine surname used for a certain reason). Oh yeah, the next chapter will be from Rin POV of the story. Have a nice waiting!<strong>


	3. Our Bond

**Disclaimer: Nah, not mine obviously…**

_**Okay, so if you not noticed it already, I revise the intro of this story a little, to connect it with Black Angel. I won't say anything long in here, so let's just go on with this story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know what make me change my way of speaking to that guy. He is so kind and sweet, not to mention very caring about me. I just can see myself in his eyes as he gazes at me. And when I near him, I felt my heartbeat just race wildly and my face gets all hot and stuff.<p>

His name is Kagamine Len, a military soldier in Psychic division. Okay, I know it. I am a wanted person, and you must be wonder why I just going out with him when he supposed to be chasing me. Honestly, I don't know about it myself. I… I… don't know… I just… well… don't understand it…

"Rin!" he calls me as I wait below the main park clock. Today, he asked me out to a… lunch. No, no, we just going out but we aren't lover or something! It is just friendly hang out okay!

I put off my wig, but still put my contact lenses on. Len always thought that I used disguise to run away from my raging fans, when here, I use my real appearance, except my eyes of course.

"Oh, hi Len!" I answer his greeting back as I put back my phone. I can see my surrounding clearly because of my psychic power. No one is pursuing me because I hang out with a military, so it is fine… for now.

Len blushes when he sees me. I wear a long sleeve with blue denim jacket and pink skirt. I wear my white ribbon and use a white low heel boots. Err, and maybe I put on some make up before I went to this park to wait for Len into our little… lunch. No, not date! W-well… I maybe hope it is… but no!

My heart just went wild again. He looks pretty good with his casual clothing. He wears a yellow T-shirt with green leather jacket and brown trousers. He still ties his hair into his usual ponytail, and he wears white sneakers. He looks so handsome in my eyes… is it love?

"So, let's go Rin!" Len says nervously as he grabs my hand and intertwine my finger with his.

Okay, that made my heart goes into war mode. I try to hide my embarrassment as we walk hand-by-hand in the city. Anyway, Len is fun to hang out with you know! He is funny and he never fails to make me laugh. Sometimes he also told me about his job at military now and then.

He always complaint about his Elven captain more than ever though… I found it funny, because what I heard about that division is their ruthless side. I found them so funny when I listen to Len story about his look-alike partner, and a girl and boy that looks like a twin but they just a normal sibling with 1 year age gap, whom eat leeks raw, (I just scream in horror in my room later that night) and then some weird girl with big cat-fetish and a boy as tuna lover.

We enjoy our lunch at a café with light atmosphere. It has yellow wall and its menu consist of something healthy and delicious. Len always invite me to this restaurant every day before my performance in troupe. I never really remember the name of this café though.

"Len, so what they do with Psychic people after they catch them?" I ask as we eat our meal together today. I'm always curious about it, but I never get the chance to ask it to anyone. It's not like every people know about it in detail.

Len spins his spoon in the air as he thinks a little, then he says, "Well, Captain always say that they go into some sort of facility made by Government and do something… I don't know of precisely. Sometimes I heard that they become the scientist guinea pig," he answer carefully, maybe he doesn't want me to freaking up.

I spin my straw, as I say, "I… I feel sorry for them… it must be hard… having a life as a psychic… I wonder do they like being a psychic…" I say like to myself but more to them.

Len raises his shoulder, but then says, "You really are a kind girl Rin. It is the first time I heard people sympathize the psychic. I… well. Honestly I feel the same too towards them. If they know that they born as a psychic… being hated by the whole world… maybe they choose to never become a psychic from the start," Len says as he looks down at his table.

It renders me speechless. I… if I can choose… maybe I might wish to be a normal girl with normal live and normal family. Maybe at that time… I can be with Len… properly. Somehow it sounds frustrating… but, I want to hope for it…

"But… you know what Rin…" Len then says as I just stay silent.

I look up at him in his eyes, as he wraps my hand into his. I can see the difference between his big hands compared to my small hands. His beautiful pair of eyes stares right into mine as my face warm up. I can feel that something will come up now.

"I… since that day when we first meet… I am… well… I… about you… I…" he says with not coordinated words. But, his hand feels like it tells me something like, 'I love you' every time our hands intertwined. My feeling is sharp and I believe at it.

But… what will Len do if he… if he found out about me… the fact that I am a psychic… what… what will he do? Can… can my feelings reach him… can he tell me what is this anxious feeling inside my chest? Is this love?

"W-well I-" but his words cut off by the sound of someone calling for him.

"Len, what a coincidence meeting you here!" someone say and it cuts Len train of random words.

Len and I look at the source of the voice, and my face turns into deep horror. I-I can't say anything to them because…

They are Len friends in military.

I just hoped that Len Captain… that Merurinne- or something (Merlinne ways of writing in Japanese) isn't there. If she really is from Elven races, then her senses is sharper than any human, and it might make her cover blown up. Ugh, she might need to tell the circus owner to continue the tour to another city tomorrow.

"Geh- is you guys following me or something?" Len asks with a startled expression on his face. It is completely visible from his way of speaking.

I just shut my mouth. One word out and they will know about me! Ugh, it will be a hard and long day of my life…

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I scream to the top of my lungs in my dormitory room. Just because of sudden meeting with that bunch of idiotic friends, I need to hold my confession to Rin longer. Well… Miku and Mikuo try to apologize to me for ruining all moods I hardly built up. And here, Rin times to perform here will be just until next week, and she need to go to another city and maybe meet with another guy and… okay, I need to stop it like <strong>right now<strong>.

"Oh, come on Len, there is always next time for a confession," Mikuo mocks me as he pats my back in brother way. Yeah, Mikuo, I, Rinto, and Luki, sleep in the same room. The girls sleep in the other room as for Captain… she sleep in her own room.

"That Rin girl really is in your head all day," Luki comment as he plays with the paper on his hand as he folds it. He isn't helping me at all.

"Just look for the next time, got it?" Rinto try to give me some comforting advice.

I still sit in the corner of my own world with all the pitiful words reach my ears.

I… well, I love Rin… I fell for her since the day she asks me to talks with her in her tent. I can hear her heavenly voice, her beautiful eyes and her stunning hair. I love her Golden hair better though. Rin… she really is sweet and kind hearted girl. She has a cute posture like Iroha, calm voice like Captain, but a cheerful laugh like Miku.

If only I can keep her for myself… and that chance is destroyed by Miku and Mikuo.

But, before he can get over his sadness, their room door flew… I mean opened by a kick of someone until the door collapsed. All of our eyes go to the poor door and then to the one whom forcefully opened it. Oh no, here comes the demon, Captain Merlinne.

"Len, I need to talk with you… alone… and it is important," she says in a very composed voice. She still puts that Poker face on her and it really is irritating people sometimes.

I just do her order and tail her for my safety. Although she is short she walks very fast. She really is the last remnant of the Ancient Elven race. Very calm, smart, can use magic, and so on. She can be called perfect, if only she can be a kind person.

We walk until we reach a secluded garden. No one knows about this place, and this is the first time I enter this place too. I ever heard about its existence in this place, but I never ever found it. So, Captain knows about this place too…

"Len… I heard you… you love that girl… that Rin girl right?" Captain asked with a weirdly scary face. She looks so deadly serious and maybe she will kill me anytime if I say the wrong answer.

"Yes. I love her dearly Captain," I answer with serious voice. Yeah, if I love her, what should I hide about to her? It might be better if she know about it…

"Oh… I-I see… just protect her properly okay… love her, protect her, help her… so one more question. This is the last one, and it might change the way you live now," Captain says as she nervously moving her legs, drawing something on the floor.

"What is it Captain?" I ask curiously. Captain Merlinne never ever and it means **never**, lost her composure and always stay calm, but right now she looks nervous.

"Well Len… will you… will you throw everything you build from the start of your life… for the sake of her? Can you sacrifice everything, betray everyone who trust you, defy the God maybe, just for the sake of this one girl? For the sake of Rin, will you do all that?" Captain asks with deep tone in it.

And that make me speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I enter my tent as Saevus greet me warmly. I pet him like I used to do, and then hug him. He really is the only one remaining by my side every time I look around me. Saevus never leave my side after all of my beloved dies.<p>

But, Len is… Len is different from all of them.

Len might betray me. He might just shot me death, capture me, turn me into the Government, and we might separated either we like it or not. No, me and Len… it is just simply impossible… it won't work out. I am a psychic… he is a soldier…

"If only I'm a normal girl…" I bury my face to Saevus warm fur. It really calms me sometimes. No one knows about my inner pain as I cry alone in my room. I… I honestly miss Len… I don't know what is this feeling… this feeling made me anxious, scared, sad, but it give me feelings of pure bliss, joy, happiness, the feelings to truly be free.

I slept in my room with Saevus sleeping beside me. He gives me some warm feeling inside. I want to keep Saevus forever by my side. But, I always thought about Len all night. I wonder what he will say after all of that. What will he say if only his friends didn't come at the right time?

Thinking all of the possibilities, made me feel sleepy and I fell into a deep slumber. It is yet another dreamless night. I like it more than the nightmare of seeing my parents, everyone around me dies one by one.

And then the next day comes…

I heard my phone buzzing loudly as I reach for it and look at the screen. I quickly get ups and wear some decent clothes. I comb my hair as fast as I can but still neatly. I tied my bow for the finishing, writing some note so if the circus looking for me, they knew where is I, and then rust off from the tent.

I breathlessly run from the tent until the shore. I see Len waiting for me there. He smiles at me as I approach him. I want to see him soon… and that's what I care about right now. My heart become excited every time I see him, I thought it will burst out anytime.

"Len, I'm sorry to make you wait!" I apologize as I catch my breath. I ran from tent to this place… maybe the distance is almost 1 km or something.

As I catch my breath, I feel Len hands wrap around my body and pulled it into a tight embrace. I'm surprised at Len as he places his hand on my waist. I know his head is buried on my hair, because I can feel his breath on my head.

I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I want to hug Len back, but my hand become limp like noodles, I can't bring myself to move. Then, Len lift up my chin, so my eyes face his directly. I can see my reflection there, but it isn't important right now.

I felt that there is something he wants to say me, like yesterday. He gazes at me intensely, like he looking for an answer. I don't try to peek through his mind by Telepathy, as I just honestly gaze into his eyes, the pair of perfect Sapphire eyes.

After long intense gazes, Len eyes soften a bit, as his face get closer to mine. Call it instinct or whatever, I close my eyes, like hoping that he might kiss me. I never kiss anyone before, because no one ever does that to me. I felt my body tense up as our nose touch. Before long, I can feel something soft and sweet on my lips.

It really soft, long, and breathtaking kisses. I can't stand it to not say it aloud. My answer is only one. My heart wishes for him. I love him… I love him so much… this kisses made me realize it.

I don't care about what will happen to us… all I know is I love him… and I hope he loves me too. I love him dearly, although I can't say that I'm a psychic to him. I don't want him to hate me but… I will tell him someday… if my hearts already ready for it.

Our lips parted as I open my eyes, Len lean in again, and then he says, "I love you Rin… will you stay by my side forever… as my lover?" he asks softly.

I can felt that my body turned into a big pulp, as Len bring me to an abandoned cottage there. I come back to my sense enough, to answer Len, but I hesitate about it. I love him, I really do, but can it really work out? I can't stay quiet about me for a long time.

The sounds of door being locked put me back to the real world. Len lean in again as he whispers, "I love you Rin…" he says as he nibbles my ears.

I can't hold to escape moaning sounds from my mouth. I hesitated, and I say, "Len… our relationship… won't… work… out… aaah… Len!" I say as I moan loudly as Len reach my neck. Curse my stupid mouth.

"I don't care about it… I love you Rin… do you love me?" he asks again. He stares at me, as I look away from those direct eyes. It's like it pierce my defense and he sees the real cry baby me. And I scared about that.

"I…" I hesitated to answer him. I can't stand the fate… our fate to be separated forever… I love him…I really love him… but, I can't… I can't stand my own fate… I can't stand the fact that we won't be together.

It really hard… it suffocates me…

"Rin… or should I say Kamine Rin… you are the daughter of Kamine Neru and Kamine Nero right? On our file… you are one of the strongest psychics alive… is that why you hesitate?" Len say it as he honestly stares at me.

My eyes widen up in horror and I quickly turn my head to face him. He knows… he know about me… he know all about me and yet… he loves me… he didn't hesitate to kiss me… he… I-I don't know what to say at this time… normally I would run away, go to another city or something, avoiding the incoming pursuers. But… this is Len… what should I do?

"I want to protect you Rin. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, believe me… Rin," Len says as he hugs me tightly. He wants to convince me that he will always be there for me. He sounds like… he will defy the fate just for my sake.

I can't hold my tears. I didn't cry because of sadness but it was because of pure happiness. God… can I… can I for this once… have my sweet dream called 'love'?

"I…" I still can't bring myself to say it to him. But, I don't hesitate anymore… if it is the last chance we can meet freely… at the very least… I want to say it. I want to say my feelings to him.

Len waits for me, I know it, and I feel his fingers erase my tears from my cheek. I take his hands into mine and I try to look straight at his eyes. I take a deep breath, and then I say, "I love you… Len," I say to him straightly.

Len eyes widen a bit but it gets soften after a while. Then I feel his lips on mine again as we savor the sweet intoxicating feeling inside our chest. My visions become blurry as I felt him inside me. All I can think of at that time is only one thing. This love we take… we adore… as we hold it dear together… bind us forever right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. So, just say that they do something nasty inside that poor cottage. This has some… weirdly lovely words… maybe. I hope you read this and enjoy it… because this will last only for 3 more chapters until 5 chapters. This has Tragedy tag because it will have some of it. Yup, Romance is the optional stuff, but it isn't important anyway. Please review~<strong>_

**P.s.: Can any of you become my beta-reader?**


	4. Pursuit

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

Okay, I won't say anything right now. Have a nice time reading this…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The day goes on, with me and Len dating. Of course we hide nothing as our relationship develops in this way. I already told Len about everything… my past, my family, and about Saevus too. I'm no longer wore my contact lenses and my wig around Len, I have no need to do it anymore. I believe him…<p>

We were happy at that time. We cared about no one, we think about no one, as we only live with each other. I love him… I love him… I love Len so much that it hurts… it hurts so much when I know that Len still works for military… my mortal enemy. But, I can accept his reason, because I know it too, that Len is too young to retire. I know by the heart that the Government won't let someone as talented as Len, get out from the military in young age. But, he assures me that he and his commander, Merlinne-san, will protect me from them. But, Merlinne-san only can protect me if I didn't get spotted by the Government, as she needs to protect the other psychic.

That Merlinne-san… I ever meet her once, as she caught me and Len in our secret rendezvous. She quickly gives us her approves, as she know it already by looking at Len, long before I and Len officially going out. She really is a kind and warm person… no, I mean, she is a kind Elf…

"I wonder… is this the right choice?" I thought one day as I wait for Len. I wait for him in this secluded cliff near the sea. We, I and Len, found this place when we looked for our meeting place. This place is just perfect for it.

This place had thick woods around it, and it's so far from the beach, so no one can see us. In this place, there is a big grave with beautiful cross. Flowers grow wild with beautiful array in here. I just sat down in the front of the grave and close my eyes.

I waited… and waited… but when I open my eyes… I can't see anything clearly anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry… I promised… yet, I…" Captain Mel said in an apologetic way. Her heads hung low, and she looks like she will cry anytime.<p>

I just froze there, unable to think about anything. The Government… well, they found out about Rilianne Valkyrie identity, in other name, they found Rin. Rin is well… one of the strongest psychic out there, and the Government want her desperately, not to mention that her father was Kamine Nero, the young but genius researcher, and his aide and wife, Kamine Neru, are valuable stock for Government. That's why, when they found out about their child, Kamine Rin, has three psychic power intact, bounty is set at her, and Rin father, Kamine Nero, brought his only child and run away. Rin mother… in other name, Kamine Neru is dead by bringing Rin into life…

When I heard about her history… I felt a pang of guilt inside my heart. To be honest, my father… was in the group which pursuit them. Rin knew it, but she forgives me, as she said that it was my father not me, and she know that I am different than him. I'm happy that she forgives me, but the guilt still lingers around me. God damn! Why don't those governments just let me go!

But, right now, Rin is more important. I will never ever want her to go to the psychic facility ever! Captain already told me everything about the government treatment to the 'Captured' one. Believe me, it isn't the nicest place to go. So… what should I do?

"Len… this is my last order…" I heard a faint voice from Captain whom stood in front of me.

I look up at her, and her face is as firm as ever and her eyes give an aura of ruthlessness. She then says, "I fired you from my division from the great amount of absence… so… that's what I will say to the higher up…" she says as she tightens her knuckles.

I just stay silent. I know that this will happen anytime soon, and Captain already build this reason to fire me for a long time. I'm grateful at her by this, she then continue her last orders to me, "… Take Rin… and go away… run to the Center of the World. The Government can't touch both of you in there," she said again.

"The Center… of the World… you say?" I continue the name of the place she mentions of. Honestly, I don't know what is that place… or does that place existed in the first place.

"Yeah… that is the sacred place that only the Deep Elf race knows of. That is the place where the Door of Heaven and the Door of Hell are been for the beginning of time. I didn't tell anyone about its existence. So there, you will be safe, but I warn you one thing…" she answer my question, but she holds her sentence in the end.

"… If… if by any chance the Government caught you and Rin before you go… I… I can't fire you any longer… you will be forced to stay here, no matter what. And… protect Rin… she is all alone right now…" she said as she looks away from me.

I want to say some proper good bye to her, but she cut it, "Just get the hell out of this place! This is not your place any longer! This is the facility of International Government, no civilian allowed to enter it!" she said with her back facing me. Her hands moving on the air, as a weird circle surround me.

I remember my lesson from school, and recognize it as magic circle. I look up to her, as I say my good bye, "Until we meet again… Merlinne… thank you for everything," I said to her.

"Call me Mel… civilian…" she says to answer my goodbye. I saw her heads turned to me, as her face formed a sincere smile, and that is my last memory of seeing her smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The trope thrown into a tantrum as the Government looking for their stars, Rilianne Valkyrie, suspected as the hunted Kamine Rin. A girl with aqua hair that tied into twin tails shot every person who objects to say anything. The male version of her, destroy the troupe to force the said hunted person to get out from her hiding place.<p>

The one who has pink hair which braided and tied with pink ribbon, girl asking the other person outside the troupe kindly, as a boy with almost the same appearance as her, approaches her and whispers something to her. In the midst of confusion and tantrums, a boy with blond hair stands by the side of a girl with ruthless face and different colored eyes.

"I'm glad that you are here… Rinto…" she says with a low voice, as she watches the circus tent crumbled one by one and fire engulfs it.

"Too bad, I can't watch their performance ever… not even once…" the blond haired boy, which she called Rinto, says to that girl. His face has a look of disappointment.

The girl let out a sigh, and then she say, "It's not your fault… really… I just liked the fact that one of my noisy subordinates gets fired… it is better for him…" she says at a low voice. She mentions about Rinto friends which she fired just now.

"I know…" Rinto says while looks blankly at the surroundings.

Before she can say anything to comfort Rinto, the pink girl approaches them, as she gives respect to the girl, "We found out about her whereabouts right now. She is currently reported to be at the beach near this place, Captain Mel," the pink hair girl reported.

The one called 'Captain Mel' flinched at her subordinates report. She looks away for a second, thinking about something no one knew, before say, "Good job Iroha. Fetch Miku and Mikuo, and don't forget to send Luki to 'that' section. We will go first," Captain Mel replies the report and also gives order to the pink girl, she referred as Iroha.

Iroha then reply, "I understand. By 'we', Captain referred to Captain and Rinto or maybe everyone except Luki?" she reply with a light tone of voice.

Captain Mel looks away again, before say, "I include those Negi lovers as well. So quickly fetch them up, so we can go sooner," she answers Iroha with calm demeanor. No, she may not show her relentless to anyone. Right now, she can only hope for the best…

'Please God… protect them…'

(In other place)

"Rin, where are you?" Len thought as he searches their secret place, looking for Rin.

He searches everywhere in that place, but no sign of Rin nearby. His heart aching, he has a bad feeling. Something bad will occur, and he won't like it, he just feels that. He thinks hard, where is Rin right now… how is her feeling? Does she know about the pursuit? Every thought jumbling inside Len head until he heard a voice… the most beautiful voice he ever heard, calling for him. Rin voice…

'**Len… I am here…'**

Len turns his head around, and what he sees isn't the cliff any longer, but the vision of the beach, with Rin sitting in the shore, waiting for him. Tears are visible on her cheeks. Painful expression was showed on her beautiful face.

Len blinks his eyes, and the vision changed into a cliff again. Len can feel it. Rin is giving him her whereabouts with her power 'Telepathy'. Len run as fast as he can, so he can reach the beach soon. He needs to take her away from this place…

Because they need to go… to The Center of the World…

* * *

><p>Rin looks blankly to nowhere because she can't see anything. Inside her heads, thought come and go, at every vision she saw of. The sight of blood, the sight of corpse, people crying, people laugh on the other, everything. Words, "I want to die," "I hope shehe is gone," "Why this happened to me?" "Why you betrayed me?" everything mixed inside her heads.

"Len… save me…" she says in the middle of the train of thoughts as it goes on in her heads.

Her eyes let out a drop of waters, followed by another, and she cries silently. She can't sort out her feeling. Which emotion are hers, and which one is not. Everyone sadness… she can feel them all… their tear, their scream, their begging, their fate… it hurts her heart so much that it kills…

"No…" she let out another word as the vision of her circus tent crumble, come to her head.

She sees her pursuit coming… but Len isn't there… where is he? Why he didn't go with his fellow military? Len… where…

"Len… where are you?" she thoughts silently. Tears rolled down on her wet cheek. But, it is no longer cold or warm…it's just… nothing… she can feel nothing…

And then… she feels a hand on her shoulder. The hands shake her shoulders in a slow motion. But, by the memory streaming into her head… she only know one thing…

"Military… my… enemy…"

* * *

><p>Len run to the beach as soon as possible. There, he meets Rin, whom sit there, not moving just an inch, with tears streaming down from her face. Len knows that something is wrong by the way Rin eyes look blankly to particularly nowhere.<p>

"Rin…" he calls her name as he reaches for her shoulder, shaking it slowly.

Rin didn't move yet, and Len walk again, until he is right in front of her. He wipes her tears away by his thumb, but the tears rolled down again continuously, no matter how much Len wipes it.

"Don't cry… Rin…" he says to her, as the tears still rolling down on her cheeks.

Rin open her mouth slightly, and mouthed something barely audible, but Len can lips-read it. It sounds like…

"Disappear…"

When Rin finish her word… and Len wide eyed at this, all that Len know that he gets thrown off from her. Len look at Rin whom trying to stand up, as circle of wind surrounds her. He knows what happened right now by that symptom… Rin power… it went out of control!

"Len… save me…" she screams with low voice, as she covers her face with both of her palms. The words roll out from her mouth numerous times, as Len try to reach her but failed.

"Rin, open your eyes! It is me, Len!" Len shouts to her as he tries to reach Rin whom surrounded by strong wind. He can't give up now, not before he can holds her again.

"No… Len… I… wait for you… where… where are you? I… save me… military… military is…" Rin says as she cries, desperate for help. She can't recognize anything or anyone at all by the way Len sees it. Len shakes his own thought that Rin already forget about him… if it is Rin… then he can believe that they meant to each other.

"Halt it civilian! This is a military business. Please go to a safe place," a voice of a woman stops his attempt to reach Rin. Len remember that tone of voice… because there is only one person in his life whom has that kind of voice.

And only one person who will call him as 'Civilian'… and that is no other than his 'former' Captain in military.

"Mel…"

* * *

><p>That's it for now… the next chapter will told about what happened after this incident, because Len get captured. Don't worry this will last only for… 3 more chapter, with the last chapter already done since I start this story, so I only need 2 more chapter to write. Well, I don't care too much about the review. But, I want to ask for criticism since English is never my first or second language. It is my third language or something. Anyway, see you in next chapter.<p> 


	5. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

The last two chapters to the end! Okay, I'm all pumped right now! Let's go rock it!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Accused Kagamine, please tell your side of story truthfully about the wanted Kamine Rin," an old guy with black coat say with a scary and heavy tone said it. Why I'm here? Long story short, I got caught and Rin fled somewhere out of my reach.<p>

On both of my hand are handcuffs with mechanical electric key. I just know that the one who brought the key is my former captain. She really is a double faced evil manipulator, but has an angelic heart inside. Simply speaking, she is complicated.

I kept my mouth shut. But it is just arranging the fakest yet reasonable story ever, when the judge ask again with more firmness in his voice. He says, "Tell us for the sake of the world," he says, justifying his action by saying that it is for the sake of the world. But no, it's all for the sake of his wage.

"I'm her fan in circus troupe. That's all," I say half-lied.

The judge gave me a look of disbelief, and he lifts his finger. When he does so, a gun is pointed at my head. The owner of the gun is no other that Mel, because she is the only one official here. The higher-ups trust her completely, half feared about her true half power to mess with the world.

"What will you choose? Die now by the hand of your former commander, or chase the wanted criminal down and bring her back here? Of course you are positioned below the eyes of the special section for psychic hunt, Captain Adilisia and Lieutenant Miku," the judge says shortly.

I almost say to choose my death over the fact that I need to capture Rin. But, that's when a familiar voice made me remember… Rin voice which ask for _my_ help. Rin need me, and I need to go by her side. The fastest way is to go along with this stupid punishment and convince Mel and Miku along the way to let me go. I just have the feeling that they will let me though.

"Choose wisely, civilian," Mel say while pointing the gun on my forehead. She looks sad either way by the choice. It's almost like she never wished for me to get caught nor she wished to be my executor.

I took some deep breath, before said, "I choose the later one. I can go at dawn or right now if you want to," I say while trying to hide my feelings of uneasiness on Rin well being.

I can see from the corner of my eyes that Mel let out a sigh of relief, and she put down her gun from my forehead. The judge smiled at me, a creepy smile to top it off. He then dismissed me from the court with Mel by my side.

"That's too bad… about Rin. I don't know that her body reaches it limit this soon," Mel says while playing with the key in her hands.

I look skeptically at her, then asked, "Meaning?"

She looks at me a little, before asked, "This is a hidden Elven research about you, Human. We know that human have a limit into madness. Especially psychics, their limit is easy to see. But, usually human didn't reach their limit until just before they die. Rin is special case, maybe," she answers as she tries to simplify her difficult words.

"I don't care about that Elven research whatever. Just tell me where is Rin," I say without thinking further. Who needs that stupid unrelated information?

"If you ask about Rin… Most likely she is in the Center of the World. Psychics and Magical being tends to go there when they went into rampage," Mel says simply. It looks like she didn't affected by my cold comment.

"That place of all places?" I ask with a big question mark on my head. How come someone who doesn't know the path there ends up there?

"We need to go there as fast as possible. There is a possibility that Rin has more than enough power to wreck over the world by opening that gate now. And when she do that, she will die," Mel answered with expression of horror on her face.

"What… do you mean?" I asked with a look of disbelief. What comes inside my head is the part where Rin will die I don't really care about the other.

"Every living being which made contact with the gate will die. That's the rule, so we need to go there right now!" Mel says it like she was quoting it from somewhere. She literally quoted it anyway.

Before I can speak further, Mel teleport us, yeah she can teleport for the God sake! It is the first time I see her use that ability though. Anyway, she teleport us into the Psychic department, in other name her department. I swear Miku, Mikuo, Iroha, Luki, and Rinto, literally dropped their jaw in surprise for a minute or so, when I and Mel pop out from literally nowhere.

"W-wha…"

"M-me… Ca-captain!"

"What the hell!"

Miku and Mikuo drop their already-chewed leek, Iroha drop her Cat-shaped cell phone and Luki drop his sushi. Well, Rinto is just… going upside-down from the chair and look at us with a look of disbelief. It is either because of Mel sudden appearance or my unexpected come back. I don't know which reason made them have that kind of look.

"L-len? What-the-heck, man! Is that really you? You came out alive without one single wound from that stupid court?" Rinto says still in that position, his face planted on floor.

Okay, so the reason is the later one. And then his face planted deeper into the floor by some invisible force. I know that it was one of Mel psychic power, Telekinesis.

"We will announce emergency mission right now. We have no need of many soldier, I only wish to bring you guys along with me. So, are you ready? It might make someone life happier," Mel says without giving further explanation about this matter.

All of them look at each other. It's not like they never do a job without much notice nor many soldiers along… but, they just stared at me. They are sharp and so… maybe they guessed what the hell happened here.

"It's about Rin-chan… right?" Miku opened her mouth first. She then throw her welsh onion to trash bin. She pulls out her beloved gun from her hidden safety place.

Well I just nod at her statement. Miku then looks at the other, and they nod like they came into an agreement. Mikuo then say, "We like Rin, so we help you get her back and run away. Captain already told us the main story and stuff," Mikuo say with a smile on his face.

"Let's become Out of Job and helps our psychic friend!" Iroha says with an excited face. Luki just nod as agreement. Rinto… well, he is still speechless at this whole conspiracy, but eventually join it.

"Thank you… guys…" I say to them all. They just pull their thumbs up and smile at me warmly. They really are kind friends…

"Well. So, since we come into an agreement the mission goal isn't to catch Rin, but break her from the trance and reunites two love birds! Meet me in 10 minutes and I will transfer all of us to the place where Rin is!" Mel says with excited tone of voice.

"Roger!" all of us says to her as we start packing up. Let's just forget the two love bird part.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Len take his set of weapon after so long. Captain Mel took him in custody for around two days before the court start. He considered himself lucky that his Captain isn't a crazy-about-capturing-psychic military captain because she is one herself. If it was not the case… he can think about what a long interrogation he would through.<p>

Suddenly Len heard a knock on the door and a voice follow, "Len… are you done yet?" the voice asks. Len quickly realized it as Rinto voice and let him in, but can't help but wonder why Rinto ask his permission to come in into the room.

Len look back to the door as he heard the sound of door being closed. He saw standing Rinto in his stealthiest suit. The Center of the World is or as Captain Mel speaks, is full of hard-to-deal and big monster. It's better for them to slip through them and any extra weight is forbidden.

"What is it Rinto? It's kind of rare for you to ask permission like that," Len ask with a visible surprised tone.

Rinto shrugged it, but then said, "Len… you vow that you won't stop loving Rin… to her, right?" Rinto asked with a deep tone, something that Len never heard of. He looks worried all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I do. So, what about it?" Len asked with alarmed voice. He feels suspicious all of sudden.

Rinto shook his head a little and come closer to Len. Len almost glaring at him, but caught surprised when Rinto tapping his shoulder lightly. Rinto bring his mouth closer to Len's ear then he speaks again, "Promise me you will make her happy. I love Rin. That's why I and all of us will protect you guys no matter what," Rinto whispered softly as he take his own gun and get out from the room.

Len stood there frozen and felt a pang of guilt. But, he quickly gets over it, as he mumbles softly, "I won't disappoint you Rinto…"

* * *

><p>"So, everyone ready?" Captain Mel asked them with the same dignity as ever. It is running in her blood… maybe.<p>

"You bet!" Miku answered with a cheerful tone, her hair bounced around as she speaks. It almost like she will go to an amusement park of some kind, rather than going to a sacred place with **a lot of** monster from the current information they had about that place.

Mikuo rolled his eyes by Miku natural antique, Len and Luki could only shrug it off, Iroha and Rinto remained calm through the whole mess. Mel recognized the silent situation as a 'Yes' and waved her hand on the air. She quietly chanted the magic words to open the portal.

The other gasped at the sight of a very big gate that suddenly appeared by itself. Mel motioned to come inside and they did of course.

Len looked back at the scenery he left behind. He had some bad feeling about the trip. He shakes his head and goes on. He decided to come for Rin no matter what happened and take her home. Slowly, as they all enter the gate, the door closing itself and disappear from the sight.

* * *

><p>"I wonder when this eternal hallway would reach the end," Miku said as they walk through the endless walk in a corridor.<p>

No one answered nor would Mel like to explain. Len shut his mouth and concentrated more on walking rather than thinking the same thing Miku wondered about. The hallway was very dark, with no light shun on their way, but somehow they can see themselves in the darkness. He could see his friends which walk ahead from him, although the surrounding is so dark.

Miku looked at each face there, and grumbled under her breath. Something wasn't right here, because all of them were nervous. She decided to let it rest and went on to imagine the place they would visit.

'The Center of the World… I wonder what it looks like…' Miku thought to herself as she walked impatiently. Many imaginations came through her head as they continued to walk to no particular direction they knew except their leader.

* * *

><p>After a while, they finally found a ray of light on the end of the path. All of them rushed to the light and found themselves teleported again into some place they didn't know of. And because of blinding light, they couldn't see what happened right now.<p>

When the light finally died down, they opened their eyes as the scenery filled their eyes. They blinked and found themselves dumbfounded by the view.

Everywhere there were tree with colorful leaves, there were red leaf, blue, silver, yellow, purple, and rainbow colored leaf! The land where they stood is normal reddish brown color, the road seems normal enough… not. Further away, they could saw a tall tower with weird design.

"This is the East part of Center of the World. It is as far as my ability can take all of you. From now on, we will walk to that tower," Mel said with a collected voice.

All of them put a 'WTF' face. They almost sounded a protest, but disturbed by a sudden earthquake. Len and co. get down to the earth to reduce the effect. After a while they could see some very big walking stone far away from their place.

"Someone explain to me what is this place, now!" Iroha was the first to explode at the sight.

All of them just sigh, as Mel answered, "This is Center of the World. Places where everything likes that **thing **belong. Don't worry it will get worse. The leaf here is poisoned, everything except the **real** green leaf. The water except the chocolate-colored one are poison, the land is safe as long as we didn't step into anything colorful. There are many varieties of monsters, from deformed psychic, golem, chimera, etc. That tower is the heart of this place, where the Gate was sealed. Also, it belongs to Elf races long time ago, before they get extinct," Mel explained briefly.

"Place where danger reside, as you explained huh…" Mikuo remarked as he pulled his weapon.

'I wonder how Rin get past this…' Len thought as he heard the description. That was a wonder as well, but to left this place alive might become a wonder too.

"So, what should we do now? Fighting everything like that thing just now is impossible," Luki said with a cold voice. But, everyone knew that he was worried like them.

"Don't waste your ammo at one monster. Run at the sight of them. Never get involved in fight for more than 5 minutes. And never ever hoped for rescue to come," Mel answered matter of fact.

"Cold," Rinto commented at the suggestion. Which sounded really cold inside the ear of peoples present there.

"I can't help it. This is the place where my clan perished after all," Mel answered with a calm voice. It's almost impossible to get a hint of sadness there.

"Could we make it?" Len asked seriously to Mel. There was no time to lose, even for a small idle chat of past. All of them get the hint from Len and decided to keep silent for now. They could do interrogation later.

"Yes. No matter what happened, I will personally make sure you get to the top of tower alive to save Rin. Everyone let's go!" Mel answered with more light tone.

Everyone nodded and they ran to enter the living hell.

* * *

><p>They got past some of the bigger monster by hiding behind some big colorful tree. Good thing, the only thing that poisoned from the tree were the leaf, the other part were safe. They sneakily were closing down their distance to the tower, although they also fighting some chimera here and there.<p>

After a while of fighting-and-running they finally got to the entrance of the tower. Well, when they did the walk, actually the tower wasn't that far away. It was revealed to be a magical barrier made decades ago to protect the Gate.

Len and co. now stood in front of the Tower gate. The gate was covered by colorful vine. The color almost resembled a rainbow, but looked deadly enough. The vine was so thick that it almost looked like the gate wasn't opened for decades.

"So, someone knew how to open this dreadful gate?" Len asked as he looked to the former residence of the place, as the said person stated itself.

The said person aka Mel just answer, "Shot it Iroha, use Bazooka," Mel commanded with calm demeanor. Iroha mouth got wide open, as well as the other.

Their face almost said something like, 'That was a solution?' but agreed nonetheless. But not without a voiced question from Miku.

"Mel-chi, won't it will attract the Stone-thingy?" Miku asked with a raised hand.

Mel looked at Miku skeptically. Then she answered, "That's the point. I will be the bait for that stone fist to punch. That thing power would be enough to destroy the door. We need to safe energy to go back," Mel explained with a raised eyebrow, gained a sweatdrop from Miku.

'That was so practical… in a way…' Miku thought as she then hides like the instruction from Mel. Well, the way was right in a way.

Iroha then positioned her bazooka to shoot the bazooka after the other hide themselves in the trees shade. They couldn't rest assured that easily, chimera still roaming around and they didn't meet any deformed psychic yet.

After aimed to the door perfectly, Iroha let out a shoot as it explodes near the door, and right behind Mel. Well, she was the decoy here it was obvious.

For a while, smoke covered the gate, but as the smoke unveiled itself the door still stood high and mighty. That was one of the points though.

Allured by the sound, big stone creature turn their head to the tower, and saw an intruder there. At instance sight of the intruder, a lot of them came to destroy the intruder as that was their duty.

One of the stone creatures landed a fist, aimed at the intruder. The intruder dodge it with ease, as the stone fist hit the door hard, at least hard enough to create an earthquake. Len and co. who was in hiding gets down to the earth again, waiting for the effect to end.

After some good minutes of Mel aka the intruder dodging the stone attack, the earthquake ceased as it revealed an opened gate.

Len and co. hurriedly rushed to the gate. But, Len who knew that Mel was still out there, warding off the stone creature, waited in front of the gate.

Mel found Len and some of the other still waited for her, shouted, "Go ahead! The tower only had 4 floors. If I done with these things, I will pick everyone up!" she shouted as she dodged another hit from the said creature.

Len nodded, understood what it mean. He knew their captain wouldn't die that easily against some moving stone. So they went on ahead.

* * *

><p>On the first floor, they were forced to drop Mikuo and Miku to handle the deformed plant. There were a ton of them on the first floor, and even a kid knew how to handle walking plant, after all they were plant! You just needed to burn it into ashes. And because of the only pair who had flame weapon with them are Mikuo and Miku, the pair decided that the other must go on as they fight off the deformed there.<p>

"Everyone, get back down here healthy and alive okay!" Miku said as they entered the stairway to the next floor. The deformed plants were on their tail.

"What, why? If you said that, then I too will remain," Len said in a serious tone. Serious enough to make Iroha, Luki, and Rinto nodded as voice of approval.

"You guys can't. Mel said that the floor had 4 floors, right? Then every floor had this, and if we go on together, we would lose our live. And Len, you need to get Rin some senses right? More reason to have you all goes on without us," Mikuo explained, tried to do reasoning against their friend.

"B-"

"Don't worry guys. When you get down here with success, you would found these things in ashes. We are strongest vegetable duo here!" Miku exclaimed happily as she pushed the other to go on.

Mikuo nodded and said, "Do us a favor and go on ahead, we would come soon," Mikuo said with a firm tone. His eyes were full of seriousness.

Luki looked at that and then said, "Fine, but made sure you guys stayed alive. We will wait on top," Luki said while giving a manly greeting to Mikuo. Rinto and Len couldn't help but to do the same. It was a promise… a promise that they would go back once more.

Iroha hugged Miku and whispered, "Stay healthy and don't eat the plant although they looked like a _negi_," Iroha commented lightly while holding her sadness behind.

"I get it. I won't," Miku answered lightly at the joke.

And then they moved on to the next floor.

* * *

><p>On the 2nd floor they must drop Iroha with Luki to fight of the deformed psychic with the forms of chimera and animal. Learned from the lesson before, Len and Rinto let go the newfound pair easily. The monster looked stronger than from the previous floor, and that's why, the 2nd and the 3rd strongest in the department must stay, or so they said.<p>

But, they won't let them go without a promise that they won't eat nor pat the monster and made it back alive. Luki and Iroha gave Len and Rinto a reassuring smile, and a promise of that. And also promise to give them all shocking news, later after they get out.

"Made sure you get Rin back healthy and live. Of course you two must make it out!" Iroha gave an order to Len in particular. Iroha and Rin was a best friend in a way.

"Sure," Len answered with a nodded as Rinto done gave a proper greeting to Luki. They would make it out alive. Surely.

* * *

><p>At the 3rd floor, Rinto decided to be left out. Len quickly protested, but shoved off by Rinto.<p>

"Len, what Rin need the most right now is your existence near her. Do you want me to kill you?" Rinto said with a glare to Len.

"Rinto, this place is hell. Do you can manage it by yourself?" Len reasoned with Rinto, but get shoved by Rinto yet again.

"Just how many times should I tell you, you stupid Len. If you really love Rin, then get past me and save her, or else you want to waste Mel's, Miku's, Mikuo's, Iroha's, Luki's, and Mine's effort to get you here? I would made it out alive heard me? Len, the time is running out while we idly chatting here!" Rinto shouted angrily at Len face.

Len mouth got tightly shut and he turned from Rinto. Then he took a step forward to the stairway. As he whispered to Rinto, "Don't die," he said before ran off to the last floor.

Rinto sighed at himself, he whispered, "Don't cry, stupid," he mumbled under his breath.

He then turned his back to the pilling deformed psychic in front of him. He then realized that it was reckless to do the cleaning off himself. Well, but he needed to survive nonetheless. That was the fact, and that was his promise. There is no way he wouldn't fulfill it.

"_Well, Rinto, don't worry too much, I came to help_," some voice echoed inside Rinto's head as he took a step forward to the horde.

"W-Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran straight the long stairway, holding off my pilling tears. As Rinto and everyone, said beforehand. They would make it back alive. I needed to believe them right now, and focused to save Rin who waited for someone to safe her right now.<p>

After a long time of running through the staircase, I found myself on the 4th floor. Unlike the other floor, this floor had none short of monster-like. There was only a long hallway, with a visible door at the end.

I quickly ran there, hoped to find Rin there.

I ran and ran, until my breath got hard.

It's hard to breath for some reason. But I didn't care.

After I reached the end of the hallway, I opened the door with all of my might, but found no result. The door was made from stone. Normal stone, not the colorful one like the other.

Somehow, the door said that it recognized me, so it opened itself.

Then I stepped into the room, ready to shot anything that might come to attack me. I found nothing in the room but a dazed-off Rin in front of a black door, as the door blinked sometimes.

"Rin!" I shouted her name as I ran to get to her side.

Rin turned her head to me, and she then shouted happily, answering my call, she said, "Len!" she said while ran to me. I laughed and ran straight to her, tried to catch her.

But, behind her, the black door opened widely, and hands started coming out from it. Rin's fallen from her running position, by some sort of black light, as the hands catch every bit of her body.

Rin's tears welled up on her eyes, as she shouted loudly, "SAVE ME, LEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo!" a familiar voice to Rinto's ears responded as Rinto asked whoever heshe was.

Rinto's shoulder loosened at the sight of Mel, living and happy without any injury. Somehow she got away from the stone thing without any injury. And more importantly, she came inside by the window.

"Mel! You gave me a heart attack!" Rinto shouted at the sight when Mel rushed to his side to help him fend off the monster.

"Blame your weak heart," Mel commented coldly as the answer.

Rinto only could sigh, and then he asked, "What did you do to it? And do you know the situation about the other in another floor?" Rinto asked continuously as they started killing the deformed group by group. Rinto was a good shooter, so he killed one deformed with one shot.

"I changed the program to recognize the remnant of the Elven bloodline. After all, we made it to protect our home. Some accident happened though. Oh, about the other, they did well. Miku and Mikuo already moved to the second floor and helped Luki and Iroha there, we can expect them to come soon," Mel answered with a cool tone. She fended off the monster using her ability to control the wind, paralyzing it before choking it to death.

Rinto only 'Ooh' the answer. He shot more of the monster, with the help of Mel. They cleaned the place on time with the other made it to the 3rd floor. They rejoiced with the sight of their healthy companion. When Miku remarked…

"Where is Len? He took too long," Miku remarked at the no sight of Len anywhere in the room.

Rinto and Mel got silent, Rinto then answered, "He is still there," Rinto answered sadly. Somehow he got a bad feeling.

"Let's go to pick him up," Mel said while rushed ahead the other. Her face was as pale as ghost.

The other (Rinto, Miku, Mikuo, Iroha, and Luki) looked at her with a question mark, but found themselves doing what she said. So, they went to 4th floor and went through the already opened door to the place where the Gates reside.

The groups found Len hugging Rin tightly with no sound. The situation was too silent it was eerie. Mel looked up to the gate, and the gate had opened widely.

"Everyone back off for a bit. I needed to check of Len's mental right now. Something wasn't right here. Act as if we needed to capture Rin. Please, no question," Mel said calmly as she walked to Len direction thus closing their distance.

The other only could stand there dumbfounded but agreed in heart to do it.

Len then looked back to Mel with an empty eye, as Mel stated, "Good job Len, you captured the wanted psychic. Now, hand them to us,"

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it. So, the next is the last and it is the last. For real! So, hope you enjoy this crappy dragged on fanfic~<p> 


	6. The Story Passed

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is never mine.**

Long story short, this is the last chapter of this series. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"SAVE ME, LEN!" Rin shouts as her body being pulled by the gravitation near the black door. The black door widely open and hands start coming out from it as they reach every place of Rin body and then pulled her in.<p>

As I heard her voice calling for me, I stretch my hand to reach Rin's as the door pulling her in. All in my mind was saving her. I really love Rin, my feelings are mutual. I love her although she can't see me, hear me, or feel my presence near her anymore. I don't care the fact that she is a psychic, the kind of people I always chase. I love her…

I dash to Rin as fast as I can, and our finger tips touched in the air when half of Rin body already pulled in by the cursed hands. I intertwine our fingers together and then I pull Rin from the door as it close. I wrap my hands to Rin fragile body as gentle as I can. I hug her tightly as if I will lose her forever if I let her go.

"Rin… thank goodness you are safe…" I whisper softly to her as I hug her tightly. I don't care if the military would get me for this later. I don't care if they labeled me as a wanted person. If it is for Rin… then I will do anything. I don't care… as long as we will be together… forever…

"Rin… let's live together forever… just the two of us… somewhere far away… so neither the thoughts nor the military… can reach you… us… " I whisper again as I stroke her honey blond hair with my finger. It felt cold… and lifeless…

This is when the suspicious and bad feeling creeps on me. I stare at Rin face as I loosen my grips to her. Her beautiful and perfect face looks as beautiful as always. Her cherry colored lips glisten because of the water. But, her eyes tightly shut. I move my hand to her chest and I can't find any heartbeat from it. I move my finger until below her nose, hoping that she just fainted. But I can't find any breathing from there either…

No way… no… no… I won't accept it… I can't… I can't…

"_**Every living being that made contact with the gate will die. That's the rule,"**_ I remember the line Mel Captain say when we depart to chase Rin to this island. This is the island where the two gates are close to us and the last place where the thought will go.

Then Rin, she… but… but I pulled her out… I pulled her before the door closed… right now she is here with me… there is no way I will accept it…

"Rin… Rin… please open your eyes…" I talk to her as I hug her tightly. All of our bad and good memories flash before my very own eyes. The day when Rin loses all of her sense… I can't… my body can't move as my wish… I can't pull her into my embrace… as she cries… and gone… and now she had gone forever from my side…

Why I am so slow? Why I waver to choose Rin right away at that time? Why I don't stay by her side for the whole time? Why… why I even here? Because of my foolishness Rin is dead… that won't change… No matter how much I wish for it… No matter how much I wish for Rin smile… for her to smile at me one more time…

"Len, are you okay?" I hear voice from behind me as my vision blocked from tears.

I turn my head and look at them. Who are they? Why they are here? For what purpose they go here? Why they know my name?

"Good job Len, you captured the wanted psychic. Now, hand them to us," another one with short feature walk to me. That one had a cold piercing eye.

So… they want to separate me and Rin… they want to take Rin away from me… that one thing… that one thing… I won't allow it! I certainly won't allow them! They won't have Rin taken from me!

"Don't come closer… I won't allow you to take Rin away…" I say as I pick Rin in bridal style. Her head hang loosely on my left hand and her hand folded on her stomach. Her fragile legs just hang loosely as I stand up from my sitting stance.

"What are you talking about Len? Aren't we come here to…" a green haired guy step in and talk. But, before he can finish his sentence, the shorter one block his way with her hand, and then she cut his sentence.

"Len, listen to me. Rin isn't dead… _yet_," the one whom has cold piercing eyes, says to me as she walks closer to me.

I step back, taking Rin with me. No one may touch my Rin. She suffered for long enough. But now, it doesn't matter anymore, because she goes into long sleep. I no longer can hear her voice calling my name as we meet. I can't see her smile after she calls my name. I can't feel the warmness of her finger when our hands joined together. I can't smell her hair scent when I hug her and rest my head on her. Rin is no longer here… she is dead.

But, is she saying the truth? Is Rin really isn't dead yet?

"Are you saying the truth?" I ask her while hugging Rin tightly. I still don't want to hand over Rin to them. Even if it cost my life, I won't let them lay a finger on Rin.

She shut her mouth tightly. And then she sent glare to the other people. Then, they let me and Rin, and that girl all alone. She then says, "But, for her to be revived, it will need time. Long, long, time. Will you wait for her even though it takes thousands years?" she says with an emotionless stare.

I hug Rin tightly, and then I answer, "I will… I love her… and it won't change no matter how long time passed before my eyes… I love her… that's why, please bring her back… save her," I answer her question as I stares at Rin lifeless face.

She smiles slightly, before say, "_As the Darkness consumes the soul in eternity. The Light shall protect the body as it waits. Two Gate, two ways. As one closed then shall the other opened,_" She says almost like she quoting it from somewhere. I don't get what she says… at all.

Then she says again, "We can't change the fact that the Door of Heaven was closed and the Door of Hell was open wide. But, if we offer Rin body to the Door of Heaven, I believe someday the soul will back and she will open her eyes once more. And at that time, she will be revived but…" she stops her sentence as she looks at the so-called Doors.

"…She will forget everything about her past life. That's the rule of life. Even so, will you do it…? Len Kagamine?" she continues her sentence as she throws her gazes at me. It almost like, she want to know the degree of my determination.

"Can I run through the same thing like Rin?" I ask her as I hug Rin. I don't care if she forgets. I don't care if she doesn't remember me. As long as she will smile at me once again… then I will do it. But, I do really want to be by her sides. If she will reborn, I hope I can reborn with her. I believe even when my memories fade, my feelings for Rin won't fade away.

"Yes, you can do that. But Len… everything _always_ comes with a price," she says shortly as she walks so she is right in front of me.

I look up to her, as I recognize a metal thing on my forehead, a gun. She looks at me and then I know she mouths something before my vision become blank.

"_I'm sorry_"

* * *

><p>Mel throws away her revolver somewhere. She then picks Len body up as she walks to Door of Hell. She let his soul taken away by that Door for a while. She pulls back Len body, like Len do to Rin's. And then she draws a magic circle as she lays both of them by each other in front of Door of Heaven.<p>

"_O Spirit of Life and Death. I offer you my offering of Never-ending life. As Darkness consume the soul, let the Light consume the body. In the name of Deep Forest Elf, shall you bide my wish,_" she says the chant as the magical circle glows.

And then the Door of Heaven opened slightly. Len and Rin body taken away by the Door, with their hand intertwined. Mel smiles slightly as the Door closes itself again. She turns her body when something starts appearing from the Door of Hell. She knows exactly, what that thing is because she is a Deep Elf, the last Deep Elf known to be alive, and everything that happened there is her own choice to make. It is her wish… for their happiness… so she can end the tragedy…

It storms to Mel as they saw her. She only stand here and took the last glance to the Door of Heaven behind her. Maybe she will take a really long rest too… until she will reborn again.

"I hope both of you have a nice dream… It will be nice if we meet again…" she mumbles to particularly no one. She closes her eyes and smiles while guarding the place where they slept, as the monster come to her direction. And then, in the blinks of eye, she dies right there.

And then… the world marks the beginning of its long-lasting chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>When the one shall drowned in despair, let the Darkness embrace the soul…<strong>

**As the desperate soul gone from the life, let the Light protect the body…**

**Until the day the soul and body reborn as a new and meet again…**

**They shall wait in a long-lasting sleep…**

**The God shall come…**

**The Devil shall rise…**

**And the Priest shall endure them in a long war…**

**As the God and Devil sleep inside the Priest…**

**Until one of them awaken…**

**The World shall be thrown into catalyst…**

**But…**

* * *

><p>~THE END~<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Psychic Love is over! Yay~ okay, the next one… I mean, below me for exact, are the Epilogue of this story. Maybe you know from where and whose point is this. Nope, I won't say the name, but you can guess. It is related to the other story very deeply. Maybe I publish this too soon, since the other isn't in this point of advancement… yet.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>And then she flips another page of the book and then another. She flips it again and again, just to find another torn page. She broke to tears as someone hugs her. She cries every tear she has. No, it isn't because of the story. She desperate for the hope she clung into. Will she end up like her? Will she drown in despair like the Deep Elf prophecy foretold her?<p>

The one hugging her then says softly, almost like a whisper, yet had a strong power like a promise or maybe stronger than a promise, a vow. That person says, "Your story won't end like this…"

**It is just merely a beginning for us**

Without their knowing… there is a spell that enchanted into the book. It has the voice of the wisher… but, that last message will remain hidden… until they ready.

[_**Please, change this story ending… into your own ending… O, Child of Future**_]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. This is really is the end. Thank you for following this short story and bear with me! I love you all!<strong>_


End file.
